DdB Kap. 51: Hell-O-ween auf Schloss Bergklamm
Zurück zu → Kapitel 50: Halloween-Woche auf Schloss Bergklamm Hell-O-Ween auf Schloss Bergklamm Vor dem Match Am Morgen des 31. Oktober 1997 füllte dichter Nebel das Tal von Schloss Bergklamm, wobei die grau-weisse, wattige Masse so hoch empor reichte, dass auch die verzauberte Kavernendecke nichts anderes zeigen konnte, als nahezu konturloses Weiß und Grau. Hatten wenigstens Will, Steve und wohl auch Aidan Ammand die Hoffnung gehegt, man werde den Anpfiff der Quidditch-Partie unter diesen Umständen auf ein anderes Datum vertagen, wurden sie enttäuscht: Beim Frühstück, in der großen Halle eröffneten ihnen Alex, Antonio und ihr Teamkapitän Emil Schmitt, dass Nebel auf Schloss Bergklamm ebensowenig ein Grund sei, ein Quidditch-Spiel abzusagen oder ausfallen zu lassen, wie im britischen Hogwarts. "Im Ernst?!" Will blickte seinen Käpt'n entsetzt an. "Freilich!" Antonio schnitt eine Grimasse. "In der vergangenen Saison haben wir bei starkem Fön ebenso gespielt, wie bei strömendem Starkregen, der in den umliegenden Alpentälern für Murenabgänge sorgte, bei dichtem Schneefall und einmal sogar bei Eisregen, Blitz und Donner...! - Glaubt mir, dagegen ist so eine Nebelsuppe ein Klacks!" "Allerdings!" der Kapitän nickte. "Zumal, da wir das Glück haben, keinen Brillenträger in der Mannschaft zu haben, wie den legendären Harry Potter von den Gryffindors in deren Hausteam in Hogwarts, der mit unweigerlich beschlagenen Brillengläsern bei solchen Witterungsbedingungen wirklich nahezu blind war!" Wills Mungo "Joker" zeigte sich entschieden unwillig, Timmy und dessen Raben "Blackbird" hinaus, zum Quidditchfeld und auf die Tribünen zu begleiten, sonder verzog sich unmittelbar nachdem er mit seinem rohen Ei und einem Schälchen Milch fertig war, wieder in Wills Zimmer, wo er sich ins Bett seines Herrchens kuschelte. Timmys spöttische Bemerkung über "Schönwetter-Fans" brachte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick seines kräftig gebauten Freundes ein, und dass "Blackbird" dann auch noch krächzend den Titelsong aus dem uralten, schwarz-weissen Edgar Wallace-Film "Im Nebel, an der Themse, da passiert so mancherlei..." anstimmen musste, machte es auch nicht besser... "Ozimydias", der schwarze Kater Aidans, begleitete sein Herrchen dagegen zum Feld, und wurde von Aidan auf die Tribüne geschickt, wo er sich direkt neben Timmy niederließ (was "Blackbird" zum Anlass nahm, flügelschlagend und empört krächzend von dessen linker auf dessen Rechte Schulter zu wechseln). Corazon Loewentha, die sich die Begegnung ebenfalls ansehen wollte, zog es angesichts des kampfgezeichneten, im Nebel mit seinem einen, grün glühenden Auge fast noch bedrohlicher wirkenden Katers vor, mehr als zehn Plätze Abstand zwischen sich und dem Rotschopf sowie dem "mörderischen Katzenvieh" zu haben, wie sie zischend erklärte. - Timmy argwöhnte, dass sich ihre Ratte "Joe" in ihrer Rocktasche befand. Dass die Zuschauerränge sich bis zum Anpfiff weit weniger gefüllt hatten, als dies bei allen anderen Partien der Fall gewesen war, die er bislang auf Schloss Bergklamm erlebt hatte, überraschte ihn an diesem nebligen Tag allerdings nicht wirklich. Fledermäuse vs. Hüter Der Nebel dick, wie Watte, grau, weiß feucht und unangenehm kühl, lag auf dem Rasen des Quidditch-Feldes, und reichte bis hinauf, zu den Torringen. Die Sicht betrug kaum zwei Meter. "Für das Publikum wird das kein besonders sehenswertes Spiel," überlegte Steve laut. "Das Einzige, was sie durch die grau-weisse Suppe sehen werden, ist vermutlich der Quaffel - leuchtend rot, wie er ist...!" "Yep!" bestätigte ihm Antonio, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber - anders, als beim Wrestling im Muggel-TV geht es hier nicht darum, den Zuschauern eine Show zu bieten, sondern um Tore, Punkte und den Sieg!" Ihr Team-Kapitän bestätigte dies eifrig nickend, und, fügte speziell an Steve und Will gewandt hinzu: "Passt bloß auf, ihr beiden, dass ihr unter keinen Umständen versehentlich den Schnatz fangt - oder auch nur mit einer Hand berührt! - "Illegaler Schnatzfang" - also, durch einen Spieler, der nicht der Sucher seines Teams ist - ist eines der dümmsten und schwerwiegendsten Fouls, die es beim Quidditch gibt! - Das würde uns die Partie kosten, und dem Gegner die 150 Punkte für den gefangenen Schnatz einbringen!" Er blickte beschwörend von einem zum anderen, und auch zu Antje, Alex und Antonio. "Versteht ihr: in dieser Suppe versehentlich den Quaffel in den falschen, den eigenen Torring zu schmeissen, oder einen Klatscher unbeabsichtigt gegen einen der eigenen Spieler zu schlagen, ist zwar ärgerlich - aber das kann passieren! - Wenn jedoch einer von Euch, der kein Sucher ist, den Schnatz fängt, wäre das eine Katastrophe, und er würde sowohl sich selbst als auch die «Felsklamm Fledermäuse» zum Gespött der gesamten Schule machen...!" Alle Mitspieler nickten bestätigend. Beim gegnerischen Team, das sich «Hahndorf Hüter» nannte, hielt dessen Teamkapitän - soweit sich das sagen ließ - eine ähnliche Ansprache, ehe Schiedsrichter Prof. Horst Feistel erschien. Der hatte sich - um seine Sichtbarkeit in der Nebelsuppe zu verbessern, so gut es eben ging, für die Partie in grell rot-orange Roben und einen weiß und signalrot gestreiften Umhang geworfen, womit er beinahe wie ein Sicherheitsposten an einer Baustelle im Straßenbau der Muggel wirkte (auch, wenn keiner der Muggel-Geborenen unter den Spielern dies laut aussprach). Es folgte das übliche "Gebt Euch die Hände! ... Besteigt Eure Besen!" und - nach dem gellenden Pfiff aus der goldenen Trillerpfeife schossen die Spieler beider Teams in die Höhe - und wurden umgehend vom Nebel verschluckt. Will sah im Nebel praktisch nichts - dann hörte er einen Klatscher heranpfeifen, und wehrte ihn mit einem gewaltigen Hieb ab, von dem er wenigstens hoffte, dass er ihn von sich und seinen Mitspielern weg und in Richtung der Gegner trieb. Gleich darauf dröhnte die - "Sonorus"-verstärkte Stimme von Schiri Horst Feistel durch den Nebel: "NEIN! - Das war KEIN Tor! - Bedaure, Will - aber Tore werden nur mit dem Quaffel erzielt - auch, wenn es ein echter Kunstschuss war, wie Du den Klatscher durch den mittleren der gegnerischen Torringe geschlagen hast! - Es ist nichts passiert... also: Weiterspielen!" Wenige Augenblicke später gab es Freiwürfe für beide Teams, weil zwei Jäger - beide ohne jede Chance, den Quaffel zu erwischen - in der Luft kollidiert waren. - Keiner der Freiwürfe wurde verwandelt. Will verursachte - zu seiner persönlichen Verdruss - einen weiteren Freiwurf gegen die «Fledermäuse», als er seinen Schläger versehentlich gegen einen gegnerischen Jäger, statt gegen einen Klatscher schwang, aber auch diesen konnten die «Hahndorf Hüter», bei denen kein einziger Schüler aus seiner und Steves Klasse und Jahrgangsstufe spielte, nicht verwandeln. Steve hätte beinahe den Schiedsrichter von seinem Besen gerissen, weil er diesen - irrtümlich - wegen der Leuchtfarbe von Robe und Umhang für den Quaffel hielt. Dafür wurde er von Feistel verwarnt, und den «Hütern» wurden drei weitere Freiwürfe zugesprochen, die diese jedoch alle weit neben die Torringe pfefferten. - Es war ein komplett chaotisches Spiel mit 14 nahezu blind fliegenden Spielern und einem Schiri, der auch nicht sehr viel mehr sah. - Und es wurde nicht besser: nachdem zwei Spieler der «Hüter» (von denen sich keiner in Quaffelbesitz befunden hatte) mit Alex, dem Hüter der «Fledermäuse», kollidiert waren, erhielten nun diese zwei Freiwürfe. - Weder ihr Teamkapitän noch die aus Ostfriesland stammende Zweitklässlerin konnten verwandeln. - Es war frustrierend! Eine Stunde später stand es immer noch Null zu Null. Ein erheblicher Teil der Zuschauer, die ohnehin so gut wie nichts sehen konnten, hatten die Tribünen verlassen, und waren in den Berg und ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, nachdem offensichtlich war, dass es ihnen kaum möglich war, dem Spielgeschehen zu folgen. - Timmy und "Ozimydias" - wie auch Corazon Loewentha - harrten auf den Rängen aus, während "Blackbird" sich in die Luft erhoben hatte, und als flatternder Schemen erneut schräg und krächzend "Im Nebel, an der Themse, da passiert so mancherlei..." zum Besten gab. Eben konnte Timmy in der grau-weissen Suppe einen roten Streifen ausmachen - den fliegenden Quaffel - von seinem Kumpel Steve mit maximaler Kraft geworfen, und gleich darauf hörte er Aidans schrille, zornige Stimme: "Autsch! - Steve ... verdammt noch mal - pass auf, wo Du hinschmeisst! - Mein Kopf ist kein Torring!" Immerhin vergab Horst Feistel für das - unbeabsichtigte - Abschießen des eigenen Suchers mit dem Quaffel keinen Freiwurf, und Aidan Ammand hatte sich offenbar auf seinem Besen halten können, und konnte weiterspielen. - Mittlerweile kroch die feuchte Kälte des Nebels den wenigen, verbliebenen Zuschauern, die auf der hohen Holztribüne ausharrten, auch unter die Kleidung. Nur seine Solidarität gegenüber seinen Gelsenkirchener Kumpels Steve und Will (und gegenüber Aidan, Alex und Antonio) hinderte Timmy daran, die Tribüne ebenfalls zu verlassen, und sich in die Wärme des Schlosses zu verziehen. - Aber auch Corazon und der Kater "Ozimydias" unternahmen keine Anstalten, zu verschwinden. Timmy überlegte, dass der einäugige, schwarze Kater durch den Nebel vermutlich wesentlich mehr sah, als menschliche Hexen und Zauberer, und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Sabberhexen vielleicht ebenfalls über Sinne verfügten, die durch den Nebel weniger behindert wurden, als die von Muggel-geborenen Zauberern wie ihm, Steve oder Will. Dann geschah das, was Spieler, Zuschauer und Schiedsrichter nach sage und schreibe 125 frustrierenden, torlosen Minuten erlöste: Aidan, der sich verzweifelt bemühte, im Nebel den gegnerischen Sucher auszumachen, entdeckte den goldenen Schnatz! - Dieser flog dicht hinter Steve, dessen weißblonden Kopf der farbige Junge gerade im Nebel ausgemacht hatte, und der sich im Augenblick in Quaffelbesitz befand, und auf die Torringe der «Hahndorf Hüter» zuflog, die - ungeachtet des Namens - natürlich mit lediglich einem Hüter spielten. Er riss seinen Besen in eine scharfe Linkskurve und beschleunigte, so gut dies nur ging. Steve brüllte auf, und ließ vor Schreck den Quaffel fallen, da er glauben musste, sein eigener Sucher sei verrückt geworden, und würde einen Jäger des eigenen Teams angreifen. Aidan schoss dicht über den Rücken Steves hinweg, der versuchte, den langsam nach unten sinkenden Quaffel wieder zu erwischen, streifte dessen Umhang mit den Borsten seines sorgfältig gepflegten Nimbus 2000, und bekam den Schnatz an dessen hektisch flatternden, goldenen Flügelspitzen zu fassen, ehe dieser ein weiteres Mal in der Nebelsuppe verschwinden konnte! "Ich hab ihn!" brüllte er, und nahm auch die zweite Hand vom Besenstiel, um ihn richtig umfassen zu können, damit er ihm nicht wieder entkam, ehe Feistel das Spiel abpfiff. - Es war reines Pech, dass Steve sich - den Quaffel mit beiden Händen haltend - just in dem Moment auf seinem Besen aufrichtete, so dass dessen weißblonder Kopf und Schultern mit dem Besen des Farbigen kollidierten, und beide Jungen in der Folge samt ihren Besen, dem Quaffel und dem Schnatz dem Rasen des Quidditschfelds entgegentrudelten. Zum Glück schafften beide es noch, ihren Fall abzufangen, aber die Landung fiel dennnoch nicht eben sanft aus. ... und Dementoren Als beide sich wieder aufgerappelt hatten, standen sie ich grimmig starrend gegenüber: Steves Schädel fühlte sich an, als habe jemand seinen Kopf mit einem rohen Ei verwechselt, das es in die Pfanne zu hauen galt, während Aidan - den Schnatz mit der Linken umklammert - ihm mit anklagendem Blick seinen Nimbus entgegenstreckte, an dessen Schweif etliche Reiser geknickt waren. Um die Buben schälten sich zwei Gestalten aus dem Nebel. Steve dachte im ersten Moment, es sei ihre Arithmantik-Lehrerin, Professorin Alinka Richter, in ihrer langen Robe, aber Aidans beinahe panischer Schrei: "Dementoren!" belehrte ihn eines Besseren (respektive: Schlechteren). - Zwei dieser in Kaputzenumhänge gehüllten Gestalten waren es, die aus dem Nebel auf sie zuglitten. Instinktiv stellten die Buben, denen klar war, dass der Versuch, wegzulaufen aussichtslos war, Rücken an Rücken, und packten ihre Besen, um sie als Schlagwaffen zu gebrauchen. "100 Galleonen für einen ordentlichen Knüppel!" dachte Steve. Die Schläger der Treiber ihres Teams - Will und Antonio - würden ihnen in dieser Situation vermutlich bessere Dienste leisten, als ihre Besen... Stumm glitten die Schreckensgestalten in ihren schwarzen Kutten, deren Säume wie mit fluoriszierenden Schimmel überzogen wirkten, durch den Nebel auf die Jungen zu. Sie reckten ihnen die schleimig und gleichzeitig wie verschorft wirkenden Hände entgegen, die aus den Kuttenärmeln ragten. Steve hatte zwar noch nie in seinem Leben eine Wasser- oder Eisleiche gesehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Hände einer solchen haargenau so aussehen mussten. Die Kälte, die die beiden anwehte, wurde immer unerträglicher. Steve spührte das Herz in seiner Brust - wie seine Finger, die den Stiel seines geliehenen Besens umklammerten - langsam taub werden, während seine Lungen zugleich brannten und schmerzten. In seinem Kopf sah er Bilder: Er selbst, wie er von den Dementoren an den Armen gepackt abgeführt wurde, einen Edmund F. Drekker und eine Frau Professor Haten, die ihn beschuldigten, ein Dieb und nur durch Diebstahl an seine Zauberfähigkeit gelangt zu sein. "100 Jahre Einzelhaft in Nurmengard!" hörte er die Donnerstimme eines Richters durch seinen ohnehin schmerzenden Kopf dröhnen. Verzweifelt hieb er mit seinem Besen nach den schleimigen, kalten Händen der Dementoren, die jedoch keinerlei Schmerz spürten, und gar nicht daran dachten, zurückzuweichen. - Aidan ging es nicht besser: Er sah seinen Kater, "Ozimydias", vor sich liegen, zerfleischt, von einer großen Bestie, nicht mehr zu retten, und Prof. Lahb, der ihm enttäuscht und zornig vorwarf, ein "verantwortungsloser Bengel" zu sein, der nicht auf sein Haustier achtgebe... Als die beiden schon glaubten, sich keinen Moment länger auf den Beinen halten zu können, und ihre Besen ihnen aus den Händen zu gleiten drohten, traten weitere Gestalten aus dem Nebel. Die Jungen glaubten im ersten Moment, weitere Dementoren würden sich ihren beiden Gegnern anschließen, wurden jedoch im nächsten Moment eines Bessernen belehrt: Ein dreifaches "Expecto Patronum!" donnerte aus den Mündern der Neuankömmlinge, und drei gewaltige, silberne Tiergestalten rasten aus Zauberstabspitzen auf sie zu, stürzten sich auf die Dementoren, und trieben diese in die Flucht, ehe diese Hand an die beiden Erstklässler legen konnten. Steve erkannte in den Lichtgestalten einen mächtigen Abraxaner, ganz offensichtlich von Prof. Lahb heraufbeschworen und einen Igel, groß wie ein ausgewachsenes Stachelschwein. Der dritte Patronus war ein silberglänzender Panther, über dessen Erscheinen Aidan Ammand - ungeachtet der hässlichen Erfahrung, die sein Kater "Ozimydias" in der Vergangenheit mit einer solchen Raubkatze gemacht hatte - nicht weniger glücklich war, als Steve. Als die Dementoren von den Patroni der drei Lehrer vertrieben wurden, wich die tödliche Kälte ebenso, wie auch das schier unerträgliche Gefühl von Verlust, Scheitern und Verzweiflung, das die Jungen umfangen gehalten hatten. Nach und nach landeten sämtliche anderen Spieler und Prof. Horst Feistel. Dass dieser verkündete: "Aidan Ammand hat den Goldenen Schnatz gefangen, die «Felsklamm Fledermäuser» siegen in einem torlosen Spiel gegen die «Hahndorf Hüter» mit 150 zu Null!" interessierte im Moment allerdings niemanden. Professorin Jude Neustadt, die Muggelkunde-Lehrerin, deren Patronus der Igel gewesen war, beschwor mit einem "Accio" ein Tablett voller Schokolade herbei, und Prof. Haten bestand darauf, dass die beiden Jungen, Steve und Aidan, jeder mehrere große Stücke davon aßen, ehe auch nur ein weiteres Wort gesprochen wurde. "Und nun Marsch! - Alle begeben sich umgehend zurück ins Schloss!" ordnete Prof. Haten an. "Ich will nicht, dass ein Schüler, oder eine Schülerin hier draußen ist, falls noch weitere Dementoren herumstreifen!" - Es gab nichts, was die Spieler und Spielerinnen beider Teams wie auch die verbliebenen Zuschauer, die von den Tribünen auf den Rasen geströmt waren, lieber getan hätten, als umgehend dem Befehl ihrer Frau Direktorin Folge zu leisten... Nochmal Glück gehabt Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss nahm Aidan seinen riesigen, schwarzen Kater in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich, und kuschelte sein Gesicht in dessen Fell, was bei dem einäugigen, kampfgezeichneten Tier, das locker die Körpermaße eines einjährigen Kindes erreichte, schon etwas seltsam anmutete. - Da "Ozimydias" jedoch - noch vor dem Auftauchen der drei Lehrkräfte - in großen Sprüngen von der Tribüne auf den Rasen des Spielfelds hinabgestürmt war, und ihn nur das Erscheinen der Patroni daran gehindert hatte, sich in Verteidigung seines Herrchens ebenso todesmutig wie vergebens auf die Dementoren zu stürzen, war Aidans Reaktion allerdings mehr als verständlich. "Das also waren Dementoren...!" stieß Steve durch die Zähne. "Man hat das Gefühl, die schlimmsten Albträume, und Befürchtungen, die man je hatte, würden Realität... und dazu diese absolute Hoffnungslosigkeit, und die Kälte, die Dir fast das Herz zum Stillstand bringt...! Das war - verdammt noch mal - keine Erfahrung, die ich jetzt gebraucht hätte! - Echt nicht...!" Will und Timmy zweifelten nicht daran, auch, wenn sie beide die Nähe der Dementoren nicht derart unmittelbar, und direkt empfunden und erlebt hatten. - Der Hauch von Leid und Verlust, der auch sie noch gestreift hatte, reichte ihnen vollkommen! "Auf jedenfall versteh' ich jetzt Prof. Lahbs eindringliche Warnung an unserem ersten Samstag, hier, auf Schloss Bergklamm!" meinte Timmy. "Falls ich irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt hätte, dass wir die unter allen Umständen ernst und für bare Münze nehmen sollten, dann wären die jetzt definitiv ausgeräumt!" Dem konnten seine Freunde nur zustimmen. "Sagt mal," fragte Will schließlich Alexander. "Dieses "Expecto Patronum", mit dem man diese Silbertiere beschwört, die Dementoren vertreiben, lernen wir das auch hier, auf Schloss Bergklamm?!" "Nun ja," Alexander zuckte unsicher die Schultern. "Einen gestaltlichen Patronus - das ist eine der Tiergestalten aus silbrigem Licht - hervorzubringen, ist sehr fortgeschrittene, defensive Magie. Es ist außerordentlich schwierig, erfordert eine enorme Menge an Willenskraft, und die Fähigkeit, sich im Angesicht von Dementoren auf einen wahrhaft glücklichen Moment oder Gedanken zu konzentrieren und zu fokussieren. - Längst nicht jeder fertig ausgebildete, volljährige und erwachsene Magier beherrscht das. - Aber, ja: Es gehört zum Stoff in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste... wenn auch - leider - nominell erst oberhalb der dritten Klasse...!" - Der Sieg in ihrem fünften Quidditch-Match im schulinternen Pokalwettbewerb Schloss Bergklamms erschien vor diesem Hintergrund allen Beteiligten eher nebensächlich, auch, wenn die 150 zu Null Punkte aus der torlosen Partie bedeuteten, dass sie die «Halainer Habergeissen» in der Pokalwertung sowohl nach gewonnenen Spielen als auch nach Punkten wieder überholt hatten. - Zumindest bis zu deren nächsten Match... In der Eingangshalle von Schloss Bergklamm ließen die Direktorin und die Lehrer die Schüler und Schülerinnen dann wissen, dass es jedem freigestellt sei, ob er oder sie erst in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer gehen, und sich dort frisch machen wollte, oder ob sie es vorzogen, direkt in die große Halle, zur Halloween-Party zu gehen. Steve, Will und Aidan, wie auch Antonio, Alex und Timmy machten gerne von dem Angebot Gebrauch, zunächst in ihre Zimmer zu gehen, sich ein heißes Bad zu gönnen und sich umzuziehen, ehe sie zum Fest gingen. Als Will auf dem Weg nach oben Aidan fragte, ob dieser ihm den Schnatz, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, für seinen Mungo "Joker" zum Spielen überließe, da er selbst ja - gemäß Quidditch-Reglement - keinen fangen dürfe, meinte der junge Farbige lachend: "Klar, warum nicht?", so dass Will ein neues Spielzeug für sein Haustier hatte, das ihn, kaum, dass er sein Zimmer betrat, laut keckernd begrüßte, und den mittlerweile nur noch matt flatternden, kleinen, goldenen Ball voller Begeisterung annahm. Halloween-Party Als sie schließlich die große Halle betraten, hatte sich diese deutlich gegenüber ihrem Erscheinungsbild am ersten Abend auf Schloss Bergklamm oder bei ihren normalen, täglichen Mahlzeiten verändert: Unzählige Kerzen in ausgehöhlten, zu grotesken, teils lustigen, teils aber auch wirklich grausigen Fratzen geschnitzten Kürbissen tauchten die Tische in ein düster flackerndes, orange-rotes Licht. Zahlreiche lebende Gemälde und Wandbehänge, die durchwegs die eher dunklen Gestalten und finsteren Epochen der Geschichte der Zauberei und der magischen Welt porträtierten, schmückten die Wände. Zusätzlich flatterten ganze Wolken von Fledermäusen unter der Hallendecke, die das Erscheinungsbild eines von - lautlos - zuckenden Blitzen erhellten, nächtlichen Gewitterhimmels angenommen hatte. Zudem tummelten sich zahlreiche Geister und Gespenster in der großen Halle, die sich mitten unter die Schüler gemischt hatten. "Wow!" entfuhr es den Erstklässlern im Chor, und Timmy meinte zu Antonio und Alex gewandt: "Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, tät ich glauben, wir wär'n bei Victor Frankenstein, Graf Dracula oder einem dieser Schwarzmagier zu Gast!" "Ja!" stimmte Alexander ihnen zu. "Der Eindruck könnte wirklich entstehen... aber das ist Tradition an Halloween. - Da gehört das einfach dazu!" "Soll in Hogwarts - zu Dumbledores Zeiten als Schulleiter - nicht anders gewesen sein, bei den Halloween-Partys!" ergänzte Antonio. Sie und Aidan (in Begleitung "Ozimydias"', "Joker"s und "Blackbird"s) suchten sich Plätze, wo sie zusammensitzen konnten. - Das Essen umfasste an diesem Tag eine Vielzahl an Kürbisgerichten: Kürbissaft, -kuchen, -pasteten, -gemüse, -suppe, -kompott und -eis! Die - ungewohnten - Speisen schmeckte allen ganz hervorragend (wobei "Joker" - wie üblich - ein großes, rohes Ei und ein Schüsselchen süßer Sahne vorzog und "Ozimydias" lieber eine gewaltige Portion Bücklinge verputzte). An der Rückwand der Halle, genau gegenüber des - vollbesetzten - Lehrertisches, war eine Bühne aufgebaut, welche mit schwarzem Samt bespannt und von flackernden, historischen Kutsch- oder Schiffslaternen ausgeleuchtet war. Auf der Bühne spielte eine Band aus fünf tanzenden, reanimierten Skeletten: Eines, dass ein Chello oder einen Kontrabass wie eine Lyra zupfte, eines, das mit seinen Knochenfingern ein Waschbrett bearbeitete und je eines mit Posaune, Saxophon und Gitarre! - Man fühlte sich direkt in eine Jazz-Band aus den Goldenen 20ern erinnert, die schmissigen Dixieland- oder Chicago-Jazz spielte, mit dem sie in «Colosimos Restaurant» in Chicago zu dessen besten Zeiten nicht fehl am Platze gewesen wäre Diese Aussage bezieht sich auf die entsprechenden Szenen in der entsprechenden Folge der TV-Serie "Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones", wo Indy als jugendlicher Student dort als Tellerwäscher / Kellner arbeitet. - Auf Grund des Wikipedia-Artikels "Jim Colosimo" ist unklar, ob dieses Restaurant in dieser Form in der Realität je existiert hat.. Timmy, Steve und Will - der bedauernd daran dachte, wie lange er würde üben müssen, bis er mit seiner Tuba ähnlich gut wäre - genossen ihr erstes Halloween-Essen auf Schloss Bergklamm in vollen Zügen. ... Und erst gegen Mitternacht erklärte die Schulleiterin Prof. Theresia Haten das Fest ultimativ für beendet, und schickte alle ohne Ausnahme auf ihre Zimmer. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 52: Noch mehr Quidditch-Matches Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##